


Red

by Dr_Schwarz



Series: Spock Prime [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, I'm just tagging it m/m because it's sort-of vaguely implied, Implied soul bond, M/M, Reaction to death, Soul Bond, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Temporary Character Death, This really is gen, but really this is just Spock Prime, in STID, reacting to feeling the death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz
Summary: Он отчетливо ощущает это.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime
Series: Spock Prime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703719
Kudos: 10





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809235) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Он отчетливо ощущает это. Отсутствие, внезапную пустоту, потерю энергии, за которую он нерационально, нелогично, жадно цеплялся с того момента как Медуза появилась из чёрной дыры, и он почувствовал это сознание снова. Живое, процветающее, юное, _такое юное_. Сознание такое дорогое ему, так давно потерянное, омывающее его как берег моря, наполняющее пустоту, которая, казалось, никогда не заполнится. Сознание, на которое он не мог претендовать в этой реальности, но претендовал несмотря ни на что, потому что этот Джим был так похож на _него_.  
  
Это не вспышка. Не заблуждение, которое может рассеяться. Он уже ощущал эту потерю прежде, долгие и полные боли годы назад. Он верил, что ему больше никогда не придётся пережить это снова, что в этот раз он умрет первым. Он прочесывает тот участок разума, где эта энергия жила, как будто бы сможет найти. Он должен найти. Он не может потерять его снова.  
  
Его мысли текут к младшему воплощению, снова обманутому дружбой, что должна была дать завершение.  
  
Может ли половина человека жить?  
  
Спок лежит, распростершись на своей кровати, закрывая сморщенными руками своё сморщенное лицо, и проклинает Ромулус, проклинает Нерона, проклинает самого себя за то, что решил, что может играть в Бога. Он видит красный, и он ненавидит красный, потому что красный это цвет его боли. Красный породил чёрную дыру, красный это цвет человеческой крови, и красный причина —  
  
Он склоняет голову и плачет.  
  
Джим Кирк мертв и второй раз за свою жизнь Спок оплакивает его.


End file.
